Characters Needing Art
This is the list of all the characters that need chararts! When you finish a charart, please delete it from the sections below. If you make a page for a roleplay character OR a Fanifction character, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE put it on this page so we don't have to scour the wiki to find any cats that got forgotten. Also, this is for chararts that ONLY have pages. ThunderClan Gingerstar - Leader Icewing - Deputy, Queen, Apprentice, Kit Featherpelt - Medicine Cat Spottedpelt - Warrior, Queen, Apprentice, Kit Silverlightning - Warrior, Queen Prickletalon Warrior, Apprentice, Kit (Warrior Currently being worked on) Shadow - Kittypet, Warrior Shatteredsky - Warrior Spottail - Warrior, Apprentice Skyfall - Warrior Seedpaw - Kit, Apprentice Daisyleaf - Queen, Warrior Cloudkit - Kit Weedkit - Kit RiverClan Moonflame - Medicine Cat Riverstream - Medicine Cat Apprentice, Queen Littlerock - Warrior, Queen Fuzzytail (RC) - Warrior Whitedash - Warrior Crookedstep - Warrior Tigertail - Warrior Ravenclaw - Warrior Streampaw - Apprentice, Kit Hawkpaw - Apprentice Rockycreek - warrior Tornadokit (RC) - Apprentice, Kt Featherkit - Apprentice, Kit ShadowClan Froststar - Leader, Warrior Silvervenom - Deputy Badgerface - Medicine Cat Wolfpaw - Medicne Cat Apprentice Echoblaze - Warrior Fireshadow (ShC) - Warrior Fuzzytail (SC) - Warrior Eagleflight - Warrior Lightningblaze - Apprentice Stormfang - Apprentice Falconheart - Apprentice, Warrior Skyfire - Warrior Flarepaw - Apprentice (don't forget wings!) Blazepaw - Apprentice (don't forget wings!) Brambleprickle - Queen, Apprentice (Queen is currently being worked on) Sweetflower - Queen WindClan Fireheart - Medicine Cat (Being worked on) Avalanchepaw (WC) - Medicine Cat Apprentice Mudsplash - Warrior Blueswipe - Kit, Apprentice Windfeather - Warrior Apollo - Rogue, Warrior Tricklepaw - apprentice Gustpaw - Apprentice Soaringpaw - Apprentice Rowanpaw - Apprentice StarClan Shinestar - Leader, Queen Brambleheart - Medicine Cat Sunfire - Medicine Cat Apprentice Dawnbreeze - Warrior Shinepaw - Apprentice Snowpaw (ShC) - Apprentice Howlpaw - Apprentice Frozenwater - Warrior, Queen Dark Forest Fallenstar - Leader Tigerblood - Rogue, Leader? Blizzardfang - Medicine Cat LeafClan Icestar (LeC) - Leader, Deputy, Warrior, Apprentice, Kit Shadehawk - Warrior, Rogue, Rogue Kit Skywolf - Warrior, Apprentice, Kit Icewave - Warrior,Queen, Deputy, Apprentice, Kit Sparrowwing Birchpaw Fernbrook Thornshadow Flowerbreeze Windfalcon Moonfrost Mapleleaf Appleflower - Elder, warrior, queen, apprentice, kit SnowClan Whiteleaf Darkpelt Silversnow LavaClan Iceblaze Singgedfeather Spiritpaw Roseslash Leafsong FireClan Lavaspark - Warrior, Deputy RainClan None CloudClan Silverstar (CC) - Leader, Queen MoonClan Aeolus - Warrior, Rogue, Rogue kit MountainClan Avalanchstar - Leader, Deputy, Warrior, Kit Snowdawn Wolfblizzard Desertstorm Wolfclaw Poppypaw Rainshadow CanyonClan Mistrain Morningrose Talonscar Blizzardshadow Blackfire (Currently Being Worked On) Snowpeak Nettlesting Rainkit Duststorm DesertClan Sandycave - Medicine Cat Apprentice Fireblaze Rainflower Watersplash Warmsun Steeppaw Gorgepaw OceanClan Shellstar Clouddash Heronflight - Medicine Cat Poolpaw Medicine Cat Apprentice Snailpaw - Apprentice Flintfang - Apprentice SkyClan Silverbird - Deputy Birdcatcher Whistlepaw LionClan Darkstar - Leader Glisteningflower - Queen Whitemane Canyonkit - Kit Stormkit TigerClan Blizzardstar - Leader Gingerflower - Medicine Cat, Queen, Rogue Flamefur LeopardClan Icystar - Deputy, Leader Vineheart Aquadash - Warrior, Rogue kit Dustwind Soaringclaw - Warrior, Queen Spotkit Sharpstar EnchantedClan Amberflame - Warrior, Apprentice, Kit StormClan Hurricanestar - Leader Dusksong - Warrior, Apprentice Silentstrike - Warrior, Apprentice, Rogue Kit HetaliaClan America - Leader China - Deputy (currently being worked on) South Korea - Warrior MistClan AirClan WolfClan MewmewClan Ichigostar - Leader PokeClan Pikastar - Leader Charizard - Deputy Gardevoir - Medicine Cat Ninetales - Medicne Cat Apprentice (As a Vulpix) Warrior (As a Ninetales) Kit (as a Vulpix) Gallade - Warrior Umbreon - Warrior Glaceon - Warrior, Queen (Warrior currently being worked on) Espeon - Rogue, Warrior Vaporeon - Apprentice (As an Eevee, and as a Vaporeon) Warrior (As a Vaporeon) Emolga - Apprentice, Warrior Spark - Apprentice, Warrior Flareon - Warrior Violet - Apprentice Minccino - Apprentice Dusk (Zoroark) Kit (As a Zorua) Apprentice (As a Zorua) Loner (As a Zorua) Loner (as a Zoroark) Warrior (Zoroark) Pidgeot - Warrior Ivysaur - Warrior Jolteon - Warrior Furret - Apprentice Oshawott - Kit, Apprentice Violet - Apprentice AdventureClan Lumpy Space Princess Lady Rainicorn Rogues Feather Milkweed Achilles - Rogue kit Flood Snap Odysseus Poppy Fang Aecus - Rogue Akantha - Rogue, Kittypet Keres - Rogue Kit The Place of Starry Skies Pegasus Paris Dusk Persephone Hydra Nike Phoebus The Place of Eternal Darkness Achlys - Rogue Kittypets Amazonia - Kittypet Mickie Scarlet Blaze (Kittypet) Fox Snook Umbras Pack Boyan - Alpha, Other Wolf, Apprentice, Pup Nocte Wyshia Spes Viridis Lupa (UP) Obscruan Aestuo - Other wolf, Alpha female Vulcan Nero Atia Tuuk Octavia Octavian Nirvana Venus Tiberius Junia Aquilia Burrus Coda Betulis Pack Saltus Astra Minerva Breeze Electro Aqua Pack Akakios - Alpha Male, Other Wolf, Pup Silva Avitus Oriole Mist Juno Diana(AP) Inferno Pack Nuria Triton Tigris (IP) Epona Ryo Laelia Bach Stella Pack Mars (SP) Lily (UP) Lilac Lupa (SP) Mnemosyne Acladia - Other wolf Diana (SP) Khione Nova Remus Romulus Turbine Nox Pack Amulius - Other Wolf Kieran Lone Wolves Bella Kai Tilane Keefe Lycus Silent Forest Tribe Xaphan Iris Lily Anthea - Full-Wing, Mother (Ampithere) Sky Rulers Draco Avi Luna Drayden Clarus Astrum Aelius - Full-Wing Blitz Shen Fafnir Twilight Kaida Ranma The Dark Dragon Tribe Sappho Skyler Emi The Guardians of The Sea Loner Dragons Pearl Eletic Spitfire Seafire Fundor Rosa Sol Chronos Adonis - Loner dragon, Full-Wing (Ampithere) The Starlit Skies Chrysanthos Dahlia Silvanus Laelia Skylark The Dark Caverns Adrianna - Queen, Full-wing (Western Dragon) Izik Army of the Forest Falling Leaf Misty Lavender Morning Dew Midnight Shadow Calling Eagle Raining Sky Swift Cloud Mecha Sandy Beach Army of the Sea Frosty Stream Falling Rain Wave Splash Jolt Swooping Eagle Rising Spirit Raining Sky Swift Cloud Mecha Sandy Beach Army of the Desert Blazing Ruby Sandy Sky Dark Opal Ajax - Soldier, Rogue Horse Army of the Light Shining Forest Army of the Shadows None Rogue Horses Gunner Dark Rose Fanfiction Characters Acornpaw - Apprentice, kit Snowfoot - kit, warrior, deputy, leader Category:Community Category:Community